


THE ELEVATOR

by JevsBaldSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Elevator, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Veryfluff, flirt, grumpy spaniard, iceman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevsBaldSpot/pseuds/JevsBaldSpot
Summary: Kimi and Nando get stuck in an elevator during a fight, fluff ensues...





	THE ELEVATOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> So this is my first fic, made especially for this thing I call a sister named Quagswagging. Tell me what you think! I need appreciation because I'm in an existential crisis. Byeeeeee

To say that Kimi and Fernando had a weird relationship would be an understatement. The Fin and Spaniard had never really liked each other and usually would start fighting within 10 minutes. No one knew why but they was just something about the Fin that irked Nando and for some sort of reason the iceman would lose its cool everything he was around the Spaniard. Everyone on the grid was aware of this and especially the drivers made it their jobs to keep the two apart to try and keep the peace. 

However, the drivers couldn’t be with the two all the time, partly because they all had very busy schedules but mostly because neither Kimi or Fernando would appreciate realizing that the other were pretty much babysitting them.

Fernando was walking back to his hotel in a hurry. He didn’t need to be anywhere, but he just couldn’t wait until he was in his hotel room and could just take nap. Being a Formula 1 driver definitely had its perks, but one major downside was the jetlags he never could seem to shake off. Travelling around so much, his body was pretty much confused all the time and his sleeping pattern was pretty much non-existent. 

Entering the hotel, he quickly walked towards towards the elevators, speeding up slightly so he could enter the one elevator that was there before the doors closed completely, not wanting to wait another second to reach his comfortable bed. 

Leaning against the wall on the right, he looked around the elevator and saw a slumped figure in the corner, dressed in red, scrolling through his phone without much interest. Feeling eyes on him, the figure looked up and Nando’s dark eyes met the icy ones of the last person he wanted to see. 

The Fin stared at him for a long second, face void of any emotion, before slightly raising an eyebrow and turning his attention back to his phone. 

Nando huffed, just starting to tell the Fin off for not saying hello when the elevator suddenly stopped and became dark. The Spaniard gasped and moved towards the control panel but the Fin beat him to it and started to push some of the buttons on there.

“Is not correct button.” Huffed Nando, trying to push him out of the way when Kimi just seemed to push all the buttons on the panel, but the taller frame of the Fin wouldn’t budge. 

“I tried that button,” The Fins spoke up for the first time. “but it’s not working.”

“You don’t do it right.” Nando grumbled back, finally managing to put the Fin aside before trying the alarm button. No reaction came meaning that Kimi was right, much to Nando’s dismay.

He turned around to see that the Fin had made himself comfortable on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him and head rested back against the wall, eyes closed.

“Why you not doing anything?” Nando exclaimed, followed by some Spanish mumbling that didn’t sound very positive.

“What can we do?” the other man answered boredly, eyes not even opening. 

“Well find help!” Nando replied, hands flailing around exasperated. 

“How?” Kimi answered. “The button is not working and my phone doesn’t have any reception.” He replied showing his phone to prove his point.

Nando huffed in response, crossing his arm before sitting down on the floor, making sure to leave as much space in between him and the iceman as possible. Stifling a yawn, he took his own phone out of his pocket to check if he did have reception but groaned when he realized when his phone didn’t have any either and dropped it on the floor with a slight bang. 

“Careful, you wouldn’t want to break it, do you?” came the reply from the Fin, eyes still closed but a smirk lingering on his face.

“Oh shut up” Nando exclaimed, crossing his arms with a huff. That man always managed to annoy him. Reaching down, he took of the sweater that he was wearing over his t shirt. 

“Is hot in here” He mumbled, while folding the sweater up so he could rest against it, “or is it just me?”

“It’s you.” Came the straightforward reply from the Fin next to him, who opened his eyes and was staring at him intensely, that smirk appearing back on his face.

“What?” Was the only reply that left the Spaniard’s mouth, fazed by the double meaning that statement had.

Kimi cocked his head to the side “What?” he replied, face blank but a mischievous sparkle coming to his eyes.

“You told me… I…. Hot.” was the fumbled reply of the Spaniard, who was slightly distracted by the intense eyes of the annoying man in front of him.

“Bwoah" replied Kimi, shrugging his shoulders before simply stating: “You’re hot" 

Normally the Spaniard was never at loss of words, but this time he really was. He still wasn’t sure of the Fin was just playing with him or was really implying what he thought he was, and the fact that he kind of liked the second option confused him even more.

Before he could say anything else, the lift started to move again, stopping at the correct floor pretty much immediately. As soon as the doors opened, the Spaniard jumped out, wanting to be out of there as soon as possible, for multiple reasons. 

Before he could turn into his hallway, a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

Turning around, he once more met the eyes of the Fin.

“You forgot something.” The Fin smirked at him, before handing him the sweater that Nando left in the elevator. 

“Gracias” The Spaniard mumbled, before awkwardly fumbling with the bundle of fabric. 

Kimi sighed, before quickly grabbing the Nando’s cheek to pull him close, pecking him on the lips quickly.

“I’m in the room at the end of the hall.” the Fin mumbled, smirking at the blushing Spaniard. “Come there later.” He added before swiftly turning around and walking towards his room, leaving the Spaniard in the middle of the hallway, grumbling a mix of Spanish and English swear words, but with a slight smile on his face. He’d have to postpone his nap for now….


End file.
